


surf and turf

by SuperStellar



Series: selkies [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Changelings, Gen, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStellar/pseuds/SuperStellar
Summary: A selkie and a changeling can be great friends. But we’re not too sure about these two.
Relationships: Hop & Bede
Series: selkies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574620
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	surf and turf

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm pushing out unedited selkie drabbles instead of working my other WIPs

Hop was always observant. He loved watching everything that happened in the sea. While his older brother went to the land to explore human things (and how jealous Hop was, to not be able to join in the fun!), he stayed at home. Observing. 

This was how he met Bede, though. He was sunning himself on a warm rock, and Bede had seen him from the forest. The other boy couldn’t help but make fun of Hop's seal form. You could say that selkies were the angels who fell into the sea, while Bede was part of the angels who fell to the land. He was of the woodland faeries.

To be specific, Bede was a changeling, a human boy who had been swapped at birth. Hop found this fascinating – why did the faeries want a human? But, Bede did have the beautiful features that the fae so desired: curly locks of flaxen gold, orbs of deep purple to reflect one’s soul. Hop was bad at poetry, and he said things like this every time to annoy the changeling. 

Bede would tell him outrageous lies about the humans in retaliation, knowing Hop wasn’t allowed on the land. At least, not at the time.

They had a strange relationship, the selkie and the changeling.

“Lee's been acting weird recently.” Hop was sunning himself on his usual rock.

Bede was perched on a branch, jutting straight out of a cliff face. “Recently? You both are quite strange all the time, you realize.” 

“Har har, very funny. But I mean, ever since we came back from the land, he’s been muttering to himself and getting lost more than usual!” Hop rolled over onto his stomach to get some sun om his back.

“What did you do, then?” Bede smirked, “Since it was your first time _on land_ and he was chaperoning you, you must’ve done something.”

Hop scrunched his nose. “I don’t think it was anything I did. I was reading some books – to verify all the _lies_ you told me,” Bede snorted at this, “when he came up to me and said it was time to go home. I thought he’d seen something dangerous, since he was acting so shifty, but he’s been acting the same ever since.”

Bede hummed. “Have you considered asking him?”

“As if he’d give me a real answer! He thinks I’m his kid brother and I shouldn’t concern myself with _adult problems._ ” Hop tried to make finger quotes, but it didn’t work quite as well when he had seal flippers. “I’m supposed to go off and enjoy my childhood or something.” He rolled his eyes and flopped over dramatically.

“And look at how _mature_ you are. No wonder he doesn’t want you to interfere with his life.” Bede flew off and left Hop by himself. “Bring something more fun next time.”

Hop never did ask how Bede got the wings, but it was probably faerie magic. 

He huffed and slunk back into the water, heading back home.


End file.
